Saviour
by SilkBlood
Summary: Serena Ray moved away from Bon Temps 2 years ago to escape an abusive vampire an d now she's back but unfortunately so is the vampire,Liam Mallory. A certain sheriff agrees to help her and along the way the two can't help but develop feelings for each other. Also who is the hot werewolf who Serena can't help but feel drawn to? Eric/OC and a bit of Alcide/OC. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing all copyright goes to HBO and Charlaine Harris etc. The only thing i own is Serena.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena pov:**  
Bon temps. God I've missed this place,Sookie says I'm 'crazy' for moving back so late.I have decided i can't let the... incident control my life forever. Pulling in at the parking lot of Merlotte's a sense of anxiety begins to seep in,what if they don't even remember me? Taking in a deep breath I walked through the entrance, this place hasn't changed at all. "Serena!" I turned to face a petite blonde woman,"Sookie!", Sookie is my cousin and also my best friend. She was there for me when no one would believe me about 'Him',Sookie's voice broke me from my thoughts "Oh my days Sel, you look amazin'!" "Thanks Sookie,you don't look too bad yourself" I vaguely noticed a tall pale man enter the bar. "Bill,come and meet my cousin" the tall man now identified as Bill walked over to us, "Bill this is Serena Rey my cousin, Serena this is Bill my boyfriend and he's a vampire" well that explains the paleness."It is a pleasure to meet you Serena,Sookie talks about you all the time" he said with a southern drawl that everyone around here has but his sounds less intense. "It's nice to meet you too Bill,I hope Sookie was saying nice things about me" "Very good things" Bill said. "Sookie, order up!" I looked at the man who spoke and recognised him as the loveable Lafayette. "Well I better get back to work" Sookie stated, "Here Sel,take the keys to the house,I won't be back until around twelve" and with that she went back to work. "It's been nice meeting you but I'm afraid I am meeting someone" Bill said, "It's been a pleasure meeting you too Bill and please its Selena or Sel" I replied, "Goodnight " he replied with a smile, "Goodnight " putting emphasis one the Mr. Bill left to go and sit at a booth in the back and I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

I exited Merlotte's and walked over to my lime green ford fiesta and climbed in. As I was about to drive away a very tall man caught my attention, when I say very tall I mean very tall. He looks about 6'4-6'5, he would tower over my petite 5'2 body, his blonde hair is slicked back though not in a greasy way but in a sort of classy way but what really caught my attention was his eyes, cerulean blue, as cliché as it sounds they sparkled and I felt myself getting a little jealous as my muddy brown eyes were nothing special. Shaking out of my daze I pulled out the parking lot and headed towards Sookie's house.

* * *

I arrived after about 10 minutes and grabbed my suitcase and walked up to the front door and unlocked it with Sookie's keys. Entering the house I noticed it was exactly the same as it was 2 years ago when I left. Pushing my emotions to the side I climbed the flight of stairs up to my old room which I suspect hasn't been touched. I walked in and started unpacking my clothes. After an hour of unpacking I started to feel a bit hungry so I went downstairs and into the kitchen to ransack the fridge. I settled on a simple but yummy tuna sandwich and sat at the table and ate it. I remember when Gran used to scold me about eating so too much, god I miss her so much. I finished my sandwich and washed the dishes and headed up to bed. Before I got ready i checked my iPhone for any messages, there was one from Sookie saying she might be home a tad later than she expected but the next message made my heartbeat increase and I could feel my throat closing, 'Did you really think you could hide from me Sel? Oh by the way, you looked so damn sexy at Merlotte's. See you soon princess.' I tried to calm myself down and I rang Sookie straight away. "Hey Sel,what's up?" "Sookie" I knew she could sense I we upset by the tone of my voice, "Whats wrong Serena?!, in fact don't answer I'm on my way" "Please hurry Sookie" my voice wavered, "I will sweetie don't worry, I'm getting in my car now, do you want me to stay on the phone?" " No it's fine, I don't want to distract you", "okay sweetie, I'm gonna have to go now then okay?", "Okay bye Sook".

* * *

After exactly ten minutes I heard Sookie knocking on the door and I went downstairs to let her in. She immediately started asking questions,"Are you alright? what happened? Are you hurt?", " Woah Sook one question at a time, no I'm not alright,no I'm not hurt and I will tell you what happened" she took my hand and pulled me over to the sofa and we both sat down. I calmed myself and then proceeded to tell her what happened "okay well you remember Liam yeah?" I asked her and I watched her face change into one of disgust,"How can I not?, that freak almost killed my god please don't tell me he's the reason your upset!", I couldn't bring myself to say it so I handed her my phone and showed her the text. After about a minute she turned to me," What are you going to do Sel?" good question Sook, "Well I could go to the police but Liam is a vampire and I doubt they could handle him" Sookie looked thoughtful and then her eyes widened with realisation."Oh my god,why didn't I think of it sooner? To deal with a vampire we need a vampire and fortunately Bill happens to know the sheriff of our area, Eric Northman" She grabbed her phone and dialled Bill's number I presume. "Hey Bill, Listen I really need your help with something" they talked for about five minutes and Sookie told me we are going to the vampire bar Eric owns,'Fangtasia' up in Shreveport. "We're gonna have to dress up if we want to get in" Sookie said,"Ugh I have nothing to wear,all of my going out clothes are coming tomorrow" I realised with disdain. "Well you can borrow something of mine sweetie,it might be a bit big but I'm sure you will look amazing" She ran up the stairs and i could hear her rummaging through her wardrobe. She came down the stairs holding a one - shouldered crimson red dress which probably came down to my knee since Sookie was about 3 inches taller than me and a pair of 3 inch black heels. "Thank you so much Sook", "Your welcome Sel, I'm gonna go get ready and then we'll head to Fangtasia" she went back upstairs and I followed. Heading towards the bathroom I couldn't help but wonder why Liam wanted me after all this time? I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Looking into the mirror I deemed my hair half decent and applied a coat of mascara Sookie had lent me, I pulled on the dress and did a quick assessment in the mirror. The crimson red accentuated my thick,black curls and fit my body in a flattering way, pronouncing my curves and tiny waist. Pulling on the heels I heard Sook asking me if I was ready. "I'm ready" I said and walked out of the bathroom,"Woah,Sel you look hot" giggling I replied "Why thank you Sookie,you look positively ravishing". She is wearing a royal blue strapless dress that came to mid-thigh and 5 inch black pumps, we both laughed and headed downstairs and out the front door.

_**AN:Okay, i realise it's not the greatest story ever but still reviews are very much appreciated as long as it is constructive criticism and nothing nasty!:) If i feel this story is worth continuing then i will try to update every week. **_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a half hour drive to Fangtasia,Sookie informed me that Bill would be meeting us inside. We got out of Sookie's little yellow car and walked up to the line of people waiting to get it, or should I say 'Fangbangers'.I surveyed the building, there is a slightly tacky red neon sign saying Fangtasia. The line went down pretty quick and we got to the entrance. A female vampire with immaculate blonde curls and wearing a tight,shiny black dress paired with killer Chimmy Choo's looked me and Sook up and down with a lustful gaze, "Nice to see you again ,don't you look delectable tonight. Who's the hottie?"

"This is Serena Ray,my cousin" the woman replied

"Nice to meet you hot stuff,I'm Pam De Beaufort",

"Got any I.D?" I pulled out my drivers license and showed it to her.

"Ooh 21, what a young thing you are short stuff,go on in. Eric is expecting you". We entered the club and I was immediately hit with the feeling of unease, the crowd was full of vampires and fangbangers. The smell of sweat and some other things I wouldn't like to mention permitted the air of the room. Sook dragged me over to the bar where I could see Bill waiting for us.

"Bill, thank you so much for helping me,I can't tell you how much this means",

"Your very welcome , how could I not help Sookie's cousin at a time like this?". Bill smiled and then the woman from the door came over to us and told us that Eric wishes to speak with us.

* * *

Looking around the room my eyes were immediately drawn to the tall blonde vampire sitting on a throne whom I recognised to be the same man at Merlotte's. We walked over to him and god he's even better up close, stop that Serena! You've been hurt by guys like him before and it's not gonna happen again, the blonde vampire spoke,

"Eric, this is Serena Ray,Sookie's cousin who currently has herself a vampire stalker who is sending threats,Which is why we have come tonight as we need your help" Bill said. Eric looked me up and down in a similar way to Pam at the door,

"Perhaps we should take this to my office". Eric stood and the human girls at his feet started crying when they realised he was leaving leaving me to think they were a little bit pathetic.

* * *

Following Eric to his office, I noticed that he has a very nice ass, all muscle. Mmm I would grab that ass if I didn't have any morals. Entering Eric's office brought me out of a daze and Eric went and sat on the chair behind his desk then told us to take a seat.

"So Serena, I'm not surprised you have yourself a stalker",

"Oh and why is that ?"

"with a sexy little body like yours,surely you must realise you would draw attention? Not to mention your blood which by the way calls out to every vampire in the bar, including me".

"Listen , this is a serious matter and I would appreciate it if you kept your perverted comments to yourself!", before I could blink he had me pinned against the wall with his hand around my throat...shit,

"I don't respond well to threats" he said as his fangs came out with a click,  
"I can tell", his grip tightened,  
"Do we have an understanding?" his fangs drew nearer to my neck and I was beginning to feel fear, his dominating height didn't help but hell I think this is turning me on a little...  
A squeeze around my throat brought me from my musings and I replied "yes", he released his grip and I struggled to get my breath back.  
"Now that we understand each other let's get down to business, shall we?" Looking into his eyes I realised that I had escaped one vampire only to run into another, albeit a sexier,taller,handso- woah! I'm in deep shit.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update but writer's block is a pain in the butt! And just be clear her name is Serena not Selena. 8) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
